


Temporal Transfiguration

by schools_a_saint (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acrostic, Gen, Platform 9 3/4, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/schools_a_saint
Summary: A snapshot of platform 9 3/4 can never be static. Not even to the eye of a muggle camera.
Kudos: 1
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Temporal Transfiguration

mingling, a motley of robes and cages

against the slate grey of smog filled sky

green splash, surviving horticulture efforts

in no time passing, no progress at all

carriages are packed, stuffed to the brim


End file.
